<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Passing Breath by MsTerror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714872">Last Passing Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror'>MsTerror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Life is unfair, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You went out for a stroll on the beach to clear your head -- but little did you know it'd be your last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Reader, Paladin Danse (Fallout)/You, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Passing Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My skin has ruptured above the growing purple blooms. Every movement hurts. In the past I have healed from a stubborn willfulness, a determination to survive come what may. This time as I stretch forwards, attempting to imagine a future, there is nothing there. Nothing for me at least. My skin was battered and sliced in various places where the murlurk got me. I pressed my grimy palms against my mangled flesh, the attempt of stopping the blood flow only making the situation more unbearable. But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with a discreet, metallic scent. The sight of my own blood twisted my stomach in a way that I haven't experienced before. I didn't dare look down towards my gut - the place where the agonizing pain was coming from. If I did I knew I was going to pass out into oblivion, where I wouldn't be able to reopen my eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>My muscles feel as though they have been flash-burned with acid from the inside - just sufficient to make them move like the living cells have been replaced by aging rubber bands, thick and twisted. My brain couldn't comprehend how much of my crimson body liquid I was loosing. A lot in my opinion. My breathing became hard and labored - as though I was being punched in the torso by a super mutant over and over again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>My mind wondered to my lover, the ping of guilt creeping into my heart which felt worse than my intestines dangling out of my gut and on to my lap. I can feel the fear in my chest waiting to take over. The thought of loosing him was worse than my current state, it sounds clique but it's true. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Danse-" I choked out, my voice cracking in pain. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Never did I thought this would be my death. Killed by damn murlurks. However, I'm not dying unrevenged; I shot their fish brains out making them into mush. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I should have wore my power armor. Danse warn me about this and I took his advise for granted. I wasn't expecting a stroll on the beach would be the last thing I did. Maybe if I yelled loud enough few brotherhood member might hear me from base - but I doubt it. Not just from the mile distance but from the lack of energy to call out for help. And if someone found me, there wouldn't be much luck in me surviving. I'm suprised how long I've been alive so far. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I could feel my eyes start to droop. My tiredness makes me hang limp like wet laundry on a cold still day. I feel like every muscle is giving into gravity. Any minute I could give myself to death, for I (y/n) is just a waste of space in this destroyed nation filled with mutated monstrosities. I've tried to make this world a better place but to my disappointment, my demise came early. Too early. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I always thought I could become great like Danse. He was my rolemodel, my mentor, and my love. My admiration for him was deep seated and long lasting. The respect I held for him was like an aged cheese. It became stronger with age, more mature, more robust. No matter how tough things got he always knew the difference between essential virtues to be upheld no matter what and what was negotiable. He was someone to look up to, and he gave everyone inspiration to keep going, even if times were tough. He got me through it all, and I couldn't have made it this far without him. </p>
</div><p><br/>
The intense pain from before started to turn numb, I knew it wasn't long before I slip into my never ending sleep, never to wake up. Never to see Danses face, never to see my loved ones, or my closest friends ever again.  </p><p>The whole matter was depressing. I bet it's only been twenty minutes of sitting here in my own pool of blood - but it felt like eternity.</p><p>From a distance I could hear muffled voices. My mind was slipping into darkness, unable to think nor see straight.</p><p>"(y/n)!" a familiar voice yelled in what seemed to be relief and frightening.</p><p>My heart started to be beat slower and slower, my breathing coming to a halt. I closed my eyes instinctively, letting the world fade away. Before I was ingulfed into darkness, the familiar voice spoke again - but closer this time; and I could feel muscular arms around me.</p><p>"(y-y/n), I'm here now. Don't go, stay awake please." the voice sobbed before I completely went limped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>